realms_of_athelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Londar
Londar, previously named Londaran Arin (elven for Distant Home), is a moderately sized country in the north and west part of the mainland Athelon. At the northernmost point, a range of mountains known as the Crown Mountains act as a natural barrier into the frozen northlands and beyond. To it's east, another range of mountains form a barrier between Londar and its neighbouring country Raelic. The south and western parts of Londar are protected by the waters from The Abyss and The Eternal Sea respectfully. Londar is one of the three great Northern Borderland countries, the other two being Raelic and Tylorn. Londar is a very mountainous environment with vast stretches of flaming, red farmland in the flatter, more southern areas. Forests of Boreal and Deciduous evergreens dot the landscape in the colder reaches while more temperate woods and forests can be found in the Londar lowlands. A turquoise lake features prominently in the heart of the country, The Jewel of Hyvern. The capital of the country, Hyvern City is situated between the Highback Mountains and The Jewel of Hyvern. King Raxis is the current ruler of the country and has ruled peacefully for the last 26 years, succeeding him are his two sons, Prince Paxil and his younger brother, Prince Tordil. History The complete history of the country is a little spotty in areas as records of those times have long since been lost, exaggerated or destroyed during the first and second great wars of the north. It is estimated that Hyvern City was built around six centuries ago, near to the year Y3A-1000 and was originally built by elves as a stronghold and then, later evolved into the thriving city seen today. It is speculated that the elves spent approximately one hundred years cultivating the land, first imbuing magic into the surrounding areas and creating the extremely fertile soil of the Firefields of Londar, then enchanting the waters of The Jewel of Hyvern, and finally enriching the lives of the wildlife, making the animals of the land healthy and strong. Mutations in creatures such as the Jacktyl are likely due to this enrichment. At some point around Y3A-1100, the elves of Londar and the humans of Raelic went to war for the first time in what is now referred to as the First War of the North. It is unclear as to what started the war or why, but the resulting aftermath led to the complete genocide of the mainland elves, completely eradicating them. Those that survived fled to their sacred island of Elhaigh within The Veil and cut themselves off from the rest of the world. To this day, they forbid anybody who is not strictly an elf to so much as stand on the shoreline of their island. Periodic attacks from the elves occurred over the course of the next four hundred years, constantly harassing those trying to trade and travel, severely stunting the growth of the kingdom. At some point in the early years of Y3A-1500, the elves returned in full force to attempt to reclaim their city, starting the Second War of the North. The war lasted for almost a full year and the elves were very nearly victorious, temporarily even reclaiming their city, until a desperate alliance with the dwarves from Torvex resulted in a swift decimation of the elven forces, forcing them to retreat once more. It was also around this time that Londar became its own country, separating from Raelic. Remnants of the battles can still be seen as scorched earth and broken weapons lay scattered throughout the country. After the second war, the elves shut themselves away and are now only very rarely ever seen outside of their home territory. Diplomatic bridges are attempting to be built but relations are still extremely tense between the two nations. It has been over one hundred years since the last war and Londar has seen nothing but tentative peace since then. Culture Geography Notable People Notes and Trivia